


Ce n'était pas suffisant

by Hal (HarlockWilliamDiegoHolmes)



Series: Ingratitude [1]
Category: Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Angst, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Gen, Hurt Obi-Wan Kenobi, Master & Padawan Relationship(s), Obi-Wan Kenobi Needs a Hug, Padawan Anakin Skywalker
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-04
Updated: 2021-01-10
Packaged: 2021-03-15 03:53:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28557183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HarlockWilliamDiegoHolmes/pseuds/Hal
Summary: Obi-Wan fait de son mieux pour être le meilleur maître possible pour Anakin. Mais ce n'est pas suffisant.
Relationships: Obi-Wan Kenobi & Anakin Skywalker
Series: Ingratitude [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2092329
Comments: 3
Kudos: 12





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Oui, je sais, j'ai pleins de fanfics en cours. J'ouvre cette série de fanfics "Ingratitude" qui tournera de la relation tumultueuse Obi-Wan et Anakin. (où Obi-Wan va souffrir un max)

« Je vous déteste ! »

Anakin avait hurlé cette phrase en pleine dispute. Pourquoi ? Tout simplement, parce qu'Obi-Wan avait refusé qu'il aille à un tournoi des jeunes Padawan. L'enfant s'était donc enfermé dans sa chambre après cela, laissant le Jedi, à court de mots, alors que les derniers mots résonnaient encore dans le salon. Il avait dit non, parce qu'il savait que son Padawan n'était pas encore au niveau égal des autres apprentis. Cela faisait à peine un an qu'Anakin était devenu son disciple. Certes, il faisait des progrès incommensurables pour un jeune garçon de 10 ans, mais il n'était pas assez habile, pas assez fort pour se confronter aux autres.

Il sentait tiraillé, d'un côté, il aurait aimé accepter, cela ne ferait pas de mal à Anakin de se battre face à d'autres personnes, autre que lui-même, mais de l'autre, il savait qu'il n'était pas prêt, il savait que la défaite attendrait le garçon. Et pourtant, n'était-ce pas ainsi que l'on grandissait ? Tomber, pour mieux se relever.

Obi-Wan soupira, fixant la porte de la chambre de son disciple, peut être pouvait-il dire oui. Et tout se passera bien. Anakin serait content. Non ?

* * *

Son Padawan avait perdu. Comme il l'attendait. Son premier match, une défaite. Le tournoi n'avait pas duré assez longtemps pour Anakin. L'enfant de 10 ans avait affiché un visage crispé et avait rejeté Obi-Wan, quand il avait voulu le réconforter. N'était-ce pas ce qu'il avait voulu ? Ne lui avait-il pas prévenu qu'il n'était pas assez fort ?

Le trajet jusqu'à leur appartement était extrêmement tendu. Obi-Wan avait ressenti la colère du jeune garçon, il ne cessait de bouillir intérieurement, ce n'était pas bon.

« Anakin, je sais ce que ça fait de perdre, mais cela te rendra meilleur. » lâcha-t-il en s'arrêtant en se tournant vers le garçon.

Ce dernier ne dit rien, se mordant les lèvres, fusillant son maître. Obi-Wan devrait le gronder pour cela, mais il savait que cela ne changera rien.

« C'est de votre faute. »

Curieusement, ces mots ont été dits avec calme mais le Jedi ressentit le venin qui l'accompagnait.

« Anakin…commença-t-il.

\- C'est de votre faute ! Vous m'empêchez d'être meilleur ! Vous faites exprès de m'en apprendre moins pour que je reste faible et c'est à cause de vous que j'ai perdu aujourd'hui ! Vous saviez que j'allais perdre, non ? Vous l'avez fait exprès !

\- Padawan, cela est…

\- Qui-Gon m'aurait rendu plus fort ! Vous, vous…n'êtes rien ! Vous avez toujours été jaloux ! Je vous déteste ! »

Si la première fois, Obi-Wan avait réussi à ne pas le prendre mal, désormais, cela atteignit son cœur et il eut l'impression qu'un poignard s'y était enfoncé avec facilité. Il n'eut pas le temps de dire quoique ce soit, son Padawan s'enfuit en direction de leur quartier, sans doute pour évacuer sa colère dans sa chambre, comme à chaque fois.

Généralement, lors de leur dispute, Anakin l'insultait rarement, jamais il ne mêlait le nom de Qui-Gon dans ses crises de colère. Obi-Wan devrait savoir que c'était l'impulsivité de son padawan qui parlait et qui disait ces choses si horribles, mais il n'en fit rien, cela l'affectait malgré lui, car oui, Qui-Gon aurait sans doute été meilleur que lui. Oui, il avait été jaloux d'Anakin lorsque son ancien maître avait demandé à prendre Anakin, lui qui n'avait pas eu à faire d'effort pour qu'il soit remarqué. Il n'avait pas eu à porter une bombe et à se sacrifier pour montrer son dévouement et se faire accepter par Qui-Gon.

Lentement, Obi-Wan marcha vers ses quartiers. Chaque pas qu'il faisait le rapprochait de cette bulle enragée qu'était son padawan. Il devrait lui dire de méditer, d'expulser ses sentiments dans la Force, mais le garçon n'avait jamais pris cette habitude, le contrôle de ses émotions était son point faible. Le conseil avait raison de dire qu'il était trop vieux. Mais Obi-Wan gardait espoir. Rare était ceux qui avaient eu de l'espoir pour lui, qui croyait qu'il allait devenir un Jedi et il ne ferait pas cette erreur avec Anakin.

Il était fatigué, il avait peu dormi ces derniers temps, angoissé à l'idée que son padawan se batte malgré ses avertissements. Il passa devant un groupe de Jedi qui discutait.

« Tiens, c'est Kenobi…

\- Le plus jeune Jedi a enseigné à un Padawan ?

\- Oui et le premier à tuer un Sith…

\- Son Padawan a perdu non ?

\- Le Conseil n'aurait pas dû le lui confier…

\- Il est trop jeune.

\- Il n'a aucune expérience… »

Obi-Wan déglutit et passa comme si de rien n'était, mais en y faisant plus attention à son environnement, il remarqua les regards que ces confrères lui lançaient, il ne voyait que de la pitié, de la confusion, de l'incrédulité, de l'interrogation.

_« Il est trop jeune pour enseigner. »_

_« Il n'a même pas passé les épreuves. »_

_« Son padawan n'a pas atteint le niveau. »_

_« Il n'était pas prêt. »_

_« Le Conseil a été négligent avec lui. »_

_« Il a été favorisé, juste parce qu'il a tué un Sith. »_

Le jeune Jedi accéléra le pas, les chuchotements devenaient de plus en plus forts à croire que la Force avait décidé d'augmenter le volume pour le tourmenter. Il retint ses larmes et rejoint ses appartements, se réfugiant dans sa chambre.

Il ferma à double tour sa porte et glissa à terre, haletant, remarquant à peine que ses larmes avaient finalement coulé, malgré lui, malgré son envie de se contrôler. Il porta ses mains à sa bouche pour étouffer ses sanglots et ses hoquets, se recroquevillant.

Obi-Wan savait très bien que sa chevalerie avait été faite de manière orthodoxe, comme l'était son maître d'ailleurs. Enseigner à un Padawan alors qu'il venait à peine d'obtenir le titre, était tout aussi inhabituelle. Jusqu'ici, il avait supporté les ragots, les doutes de ses confrères, les regards suspicieux, mais parfois, c'était trop dur pour lui et aujourd'hui, ça l'était encore plus.

Il tenta de se calmer et d'utiliser la Force pour s'apaiser. Son comlink sonna à ce même moment et il effaça ses larmes d'un revers de manche avant d'activer la communication, toussant un peu pour reprendre le contrôle de sa voix tremblante.

« Obi-Wan Kenobi, j'écoute, décrocha-t-il.

\- Jedi Kenobi, le Conseil vous attend demain pour le rapport mensuel de Formation. » Fit la voix de Maître Mace Windu.

Le jeune homme gémit intérieurement. Chaque mois, il avait rendez-vous avec le conseil pour parler de sa relation avec Anakin et de son enseignement, chaque fois, il était jugé apte ou non à garder Anakin. C'était toujours une épreuve pour lui et le Conseil l'avait donc obligé à subir ce genre d'examen jusqu'à qu'il le considère plus expérimenté.

Bien sûr, il ne disait rien à l'enfant, il ne souhaitait pas lui faire savoir que sa formation dépendait du jugement du Conseil sur sa manière d'enseigner.

« Je serai là, comme d'habitude, dit Obi-Wan.

\- Très bien, à demain, Jedi Kenobi. »

Windu raccrocha.

Obi-Wan lâcha un soupir et rit nerveusement. Force, il était si dur de réaliser la promesse qu'il avait faite à Qui-Gon, si difficile d'enseigner à l'Elu, si exténuant de satisfaire le conseil. Depuis un an, il vivait dans le stress et l'angoisse. Il avait peur de perdre Anakin, même si le garçon le détestait, Obi-Wan l'aimait, comme un petit frère. Il refusait de l'abandonner et il s'était donné toujours à fond pour lui…mais cela ne suffisait pas.

* * *

Obi-Wan n'avait pas revu Anakin. Le lendemain, il avait préparé le petit déjeuner pour le jeune garçon et était parti avec un mot laissé pour lui, l'informant que le Conseil l'avait appelé pour une réunion. Il avait été vague exprès pour ne pas l'inquiéter. Ainsi, il s'est rendu devant le Conseil.

Comme à son habitude, les douze maîtres étaient présents, le jaugeant avec attention, lui donnant l'impression d'être redevenu un Padawan. Seul Maître Yoda et Maître Windu parleraient au nom de tous.

« Comment allez-vous, Jedi Kenobi ? »

C'était la première question que Windu posait avant chaque rapport.

_Je suis fatigué, je ne dors pas, je mange plus très bien, je suis constamment stressé, mon padawan me déteste et par-dessus tout, tout le monde pense que je suis un moins que rien._

Il avait envie de dire tout ça, mais il se retint, il était clair qu'avec ce genre de réponses, il finirait soit par être expulsé, soit on lui retirait Anakin.

« Bien. Je vais bien, dit-il seulement.

\- Nous avons vu que le jeune Skywalker avait à peine passé le premier combat hier lors du tournoi. »

Des chuchotements s'élevèrent parmi les maîtres du Conseil, Obi-Wan se mordit les lèvres, il avait prémédité cette question.

« Cela fait à peine un an qu'Anakin est mon Padawan, il n'a pas encore atteint le niveau des Padawan de son âge, mais il apprend très vite, en un an, il a déjà appris ce qu'un initié devait assimiler en 5 ans. Il a perdu, je le conçois, mais sa défaite lui a permis de reconnaître son niveau actuel. »

Fort heureusement, la majorité du conseil approuva d'un hochement de tête. Mais Windu resta sceptique.

« Comment se passe votre relation ? »

La question qu'il redoutait le plus. Il ne pouvait mentir, il serait découvert avant même de finir la phrase. Il devait donc jouer avec les mots.

« Eh bien, tout comme ma relation avec Qui-Gon l'était. Il y a des hauts et des bas. »

Il ne mentait pas, parfois, c'était tendu avec son maître défunt, ils s'étaient disputé de nombreuses fois, bien qu'Obi-Wan n'avait jamais manifesté une colère aussi forte envers lui.

« Des bruits de couloirs courent qu'Anakin vous a crié dessus hier, lâcha Windu.

Obi-Wan blêmit mais garda son sang-froid, il ne devait pas être déstabilisé. Il aurait dû se douter que la scène d'hier n'était pas sans spectateur et que beaucoup avait donc rapporté cela au Conseil.

\- Oui. Il avait été vexé de perdre et il avait…besoin de canaliser sa colère.

\- En vous hurlant dessus ?

\- Je suis la personne la plus proche qu'il avait, il est naturel qu'il se soit jeté sur moi.

\- Contrôler ses émotions, le jeune Skywalker doit. Lui apprendre, tu dois, intervint pour la première fois Yoda.

\- Oui et je vous assure que je fais de mon mieux.

\- Nous ne doutons pas de vos capacités, Kenobi, déclara Windu, mais ce genre d'incident ne devrait plus nous parvenir. La prochaine fois, nous serons obligés d'intervenir.

\- Cela ne se reproduira pas.

\- Ce sera tout pour aujourd'hui, nous vous reverrons le mois prochain. »

Cette dernière phrase le déçut car cela lui montra qu'il n'était pas encore prêt à être indépendant dans la formation d'Anakin. Il s'inclina et sortit de la salle du Conseil.

* * *

Son Padawan était introuvable. Lorsqu'il était revenu de son entretien avec le Conseil, il avait retrouvé le petit déjeuner, à peine englouti, mais l'appartement vide. Anakin n'était pas dans sa chambre et il ne répondait pas à son comlink. Il n'avait pas laissé de mots rien. Pendant une heure, Obi-Wan avait donc patienté, mais lorsque vint l'heure du déjeuner, il ne tint plus et il chercha son apprenti dans tout le temple, il avait même appelé au Sénat, espérant qu'Anakin soit allé voir le Chancelier, mais on lui avait dit que personne n'avait vu le petit garçon.

Pendant une bonne partie de l'après-midi, il traversa le temple de part en part, demandant à ses confrères où se trouvait son Padawan, il se fichait pas mal qu'on le rapporte au conseil, il voulait juste s'assurer qu'Anakin aille bien, espérant cependant que sa panique et son inquiétude ne soient pas visibles.

Après des heures de recherches, il termina par les toits accessibles du temple, dernières endroits où Anakin aurait pu aller et à son grand soulagement, il le retrouva assis au bord du toit, pendant ses pieds dans le vide. La nervosité, l'inquiétude et l'addition de tous ce qu'Obi-Wan subissait finirait par avoir raison de lui. Et lorsqu'il croisa les yeux bleus innocents de l'enfant, il soupira.

« Force, Anakin, tu aurais pu me dire où tu étais ! »

L'enfant fronça les sourcils et se leva s'éloignant du bord.

« Pourquoi ? Visiblement, vous n'avez pas eu besoin de moi lors d'une réunion avec le conseil !

\- Quoi ? C'était…un entretien personnel, protesta Obi-Wan calmement, tu n'avais pas y venir. »

Son instinct lui disait qu'il allait perdre quelque chose, qu'Anakin ne le croyait pas, qu'il avait perdu sa confiance.

« Vous mentez ! C'est parce que vous pensez que je ne suis pas assez bon pour venir avec vous, c'est ça ? Pourquoi tous les autres Padawan accompagnent leurs maîtres au Conseil et pas moi ? »

Anakin doutait de lui. Comme Qui-Gon doutait de lui à leurs débuts. C'était un éternel recommencement. Obi-Wan devait toujours prouver aux autres qu'il était de confiance, qu'il était compétent et ses dernières 24h ont détruit tous les efforts qu'il tentait de fournir en vain. Anakin n'avait aucune confiance en lui. S'il lui disait la vérité, cela risquerait de le briser encore plus. Il le détesterait encore plus.

« Cela ne concerne pas des missions, c'est pour ça que tu ne viens pas, dit-il seulement.

Mais l'enfant n'avait pas l'air convaincu.

\- Écoute, je sais que c'est difficile pour toi, Padawan, continua-t-il sur un ton qui se voulait apaisant, je sais que tu travailles dur pour être le meilleur, mais parfois, tu vas devoir accepter certains choses qui ne pourront te plaire et contrôler tes émotions…

\- Je sais ! S'énerva-t-il, vous ne faîtes que répéter ça !

\- Anakin, je… »

Obi-Wan tenta de lui envoyer un vague d'apaisement mais il fut bloqué durement, ce qui le fit tituber vers l'arrière, s'approchant du bord assez dangereusement. C'était la première fois que son apprenti l'empêchait de l'atteindre par le lien. Cela l'effraya et le rendit triste.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux, Anakin, désespéra Obi-Wan, que veux-tu que je fasse !

\- Je veux voir ma mère ! Je veux que Qui-Gon revienne ! Je ne veux pas de vous ! » S'exclama Anakin.

Le Jedi ouvrit la bouche pour formuler une réponse mais aucun mot n'en sortit. Ces paroles venaient d'achever ce qu'il redoutait le plus. Il n'était pas désiré, il n'était pas aimé, il n'était pas accepté. Il ne l'a jamais été. Anakin subissait sa présence, parce que Qui-Gon était mort. Il avait pourtant fait de son mieux, il s'était battu pour lui. Mais ce n'était pas suffisant. 

Encore une fois, le Padawan fit mine de partir mais Obi-Wan devait encore lui parler, il avait besoin de savoir si Anakin souhaitait encore être son Padawan, s'il était rejeté, alors il ferait de son mieux pour lui trouver un meilleur maître, un maître plus adapté, plus fort, plus compétent. Sa promesse envers Qui-Gon serait brisée, mais ce qui comptait c'était le désir d'Anakin. Et il ferait n'importe quoi pour exaucer ce souhait.

« Anakin, attend. »

Il rattrapa le jeune garçon et posa une épaule pour le forcer à l'écouter. Une dernière fois.

« Non ! Je ne veux plus vous voir ! » Hurla-t-il en colère.

Une explosion dans la Force. Obi-Wan se sentit projeter violemment vers l'arrière, il n'eut même pas le temps de comprendre ce qu'il se passait, que brusquement, il ne perçut plus le sol sous ses pieds. Il n'y avait pas de murs derrière lui pour l'arrêter, se rappelant alors qu'ils étaient sur le toit. Et là, il volait. Non. En fait, il tombait. Il chutait.

Alors que son corps déclina vers le bas. Il aperçut le ciel, puis la petite tête de son cher Padawan qui le regardait du bord du toit qui s'éloignait de lui, jusqu'à le rendre flou et imperceptible. Il crut entendre son nom crier dans le vent, reconnaissant la voix de son apprenti. 

« Ana… »

Son dos heurta le sol.

« ..kin »

Du sang s'étala sur le marbre.


	2. Chapter 2

C'était sans doute une belle journée. Le ciel était bleu, le soleil brillait dans le ciel. Jamais Obi-Wan n'avait pu admirer les cieux de Coruscant. Il n'avait pas eu le temps, il n'avait pas eu le cœur à observer la beauté de sa planète de vie.

Il ne ressentait rien, si ce n'était qu'une douleur lancinante au niveau de la tête et une soudaine envie de dormir. Ses bras, ses jambes, son corps entier refusait de lui obéir, seuls ses doigts tremblaient et tentaient sans doute de se tendre vers les nuages. Des cris s'entendirent autour de lui, il ne percevait pas vraiment les voix, mais il y avait de la peur, de l'effroi, de la confusion et de l'horreur. Ce n'était pas bon, il aurait aimé rassurer ses inconnus qui se trouvaient non loin, qui le fixaient.

« Oh Force, Obi-Wan ! »

Quelqu'un s'agenouilla auprès de lui et lui plaça ses mains au-dessus de son visage, via la Force, l'homme l'analysa. C'est là qu'il nota enfin, qu'il était allongé à terre, vers l'entrée du Temple. Cela expliquait alors cette soudaine angoisse dans la Force. On l'avait vu. On avait été témoin de sa chute.

Ses yeux se figèrent sur le visage du Jedi qui était venu à lui. Il avait des longs cheveux, ses traits montraient une certaine expérience dans la vie et son regard à la fois dure et attentionné lui rappelaient son défunt maître. Mais ce n'était pas lui.

« Maître…Cin…, hoqueta Obi-Wan dans un murmure.

\- Tout doux, mon ami, les guérisseurs arrivent, reste avec moi.

\- Ana…Ana…kin… »

Le Jedi instructeur fronça les sourcils, confus. Obi-Wan s'inquiétait pour son padawan, il voulait le voir, il voulait lui parler et lui dire que désormais, il était libre de choisir. Il avait enfin le choix, n'est-ce pas ? Il allait partir et permettre à Anakin d'être libéré de cette promesse non voulue.

Il ferma les yeux mais il entendit la voix de Cin qui lui ordonnait de rester éveillé, un soupçon de panique. Il était si fatigué, si épuisé, il devrait abandonner, c'était le seul moyen. Mais d'un côté, il avait encore envie de vivre, il avait tant de choses à faire, à préparer, il espérait découvrir l'Univers, revoir ses anciens amis, revoir Satine, revoir Anakin…oh Anakin. Il aimait tellement cet enfant, il aurait donné sa vie pour lui offrir le bonheur. Alors bien malgré lui, il naviguait entre la conscience et l'inconscience. Il y avait de l'agitation autour de lui, puis il se sentit soulever, on le déposa dans un brancard. Sa tête se tourna vers la droite, c'est là qu'il vit à travers ses larmes de douleurs ou de tristesse, il n'en savait rien, la silhouette reconnaissable d'Anakin qui se précipitait vers lui, les traits horrifiés et les larmes aux yeux.

C'est tout naturel qu'il envoya une vague d'apaisement à son Padawan et il fut heureux de voir que ce dernier ne le bloqua pas. Puis, il dériva vers l'inconscience.

.

.  
.

Anakin n'avait jamais voulu faire de mal à Obi-Wan, son maître. Ce n'était pas son intention. Il avait été en colère contre lui le matin parce qu'il s'était senti abandonné, il aurait aimé que son maître lui propose de l'accompagner au Conseil. Il avait ensuit ignoré les explications d'Obi-Wan et avait cru pendant un moment qu'il serait tellement mieux si Qui-Gon était là, à la place. Il était si énervé contre lui qu'il avait lâché des mots blessants volontairement pour faire réagir le jeune homme. Puis, il n'avait plus rien contrôlé, il avait explosé, littéralement.

La Force avait soudainement repoussé Obi-Wan vers le bord du toit. Anakin avait écarquillé les yeux et dans un mécanique de le sauver de la chute, il avait tendu son bras, mais son maître était trop loin et il tomba vers le bas. Vers le sol. Au pied du temple.

Il assista impuissant à la chute d'Obi-Wan, son corps s'éloignant de lui, devenant la taille d'un insecte.

Non. Non. Non. Non. Non.

Anakin n'avait pas réfléchi et s'est immédiatement précipité pour rejoindre son maître, dévalant les marches qui l'amenaient à son point finale, priant pour qu'il ne soit pas blessé. Mais à une telle hauteur, c'était impossible.

Lorsqu'enfin, il atteint le point de chute. L'équipe médicale d'urgence du Temple était déjà présente, des Jedi en majorité s'étaient agglutiné autour de son maître. Son cœur s'arrêta alors, la peur l'envahit et il courut vers le groupe.

« Laissez-moi passer, c'est mon maître ! C'est…mon maître ! Hurla-t-il en les repoussant.

Quelqu'un le tira en arrière et il se retourna vers l'inconnu qui avait osé l'empêcher d'atteindre son maître, ce n'était autre que son instructeur au Sabre laser, maître Cin Drallig.

\- Laissez-moi, je dois être auprès de lui ! s'exclama-t-il enragé et terrifié lorsqu'il aperçut que son maître était emmené.

\- Tout va bien, Padawan, Obi-Wan est entre de bonnes mains, souffla le Jedi.

\- Non, je…je dois être…

\- Nous irons le rejoindre, uniquement lorsque tu te seras calmé. »

Le tenant par les épaules, Cin l'incita à se détourner du chemin qu'avait emprunté l'équipe de guérisseur et l'emmena dans un coin, non loin pour qu'il s'assoit sur un banc. Anakin n'eut pas le cœur à désobéir, même si il brulait d'envie de courir, pour retourner vers Obi-Wan. Au lieu de cela, il pleura devant Cin Drallig comme un simple enfant.

Ce dernier ne lui dit rien, s'asseyant à côté de lui, silencieusement, lui permettant ce petit moment de faiblesses. Cin n'avait jamais été un grand bavard, mais était un excellent bretteur selon son maître, Anakin avait du respect pour lui.

Après quelques minutes, le calme revint et le lieu où Obi-Wan avait atterri s'était vidé, seul deux droïdes de nettoyages venaient aspirer le sang qui avait été laissé. Le petit Padawan ressentit alors une culpabilité grandissante. C'était de sa faute, c'était lui qui avait poussé son maître du toit, il n'avait pas contrôlé ses pouvoirs, ni ses émotions, comme on lui avait dit. Et par sa faute, Obi-Wan était blessé…

« Je veux le voir, maître Drallig, je veux le voir, supplia-t-il en se levant et en s'inclinant, laissez-moi le voir ! Je veux être auprès de lui…

\- Je t'accompagne, Padawan Skywalker, mais promets-moi que tu resteras calme.

\- Je ferai de mon mieux. »

Ses paroles satisfaisaient le maître instructeur et il conduit le Padawan vers les Salles de Guérison.

.  
.

* * *

Vokara Che était effrayante, mais il n'y avait que bienveillance provenant d'elle. Quand elle aperçut Anakin, le garçon eut envie de l'ignorer et de se trouver la chambre de son maître. Seuls les mains bien fermes de Cin Drallig le maintenaient en place et immobile, lui rappelant sa promesse d'être calme.

« Maître Dralling, Padawan Skywalker, Jedi Kenobi vient tout juste de sortir de la cuve Bacta, il va rester ici en chambre, en observation. »

Le petit apprenti soupira de soulagement et il sentit un poids se libérer de ses épaules. Son maître était vivant ! C'est la seule chose qui comptait.

« Quels ont été ses blessures ? Demanda Cin.

\- Il a eu une commotion cérébrale, certains de ses vertèbres se sont brisés, le bacta les a réparé, mais il ne pourra pas marcher totalement avant quelques semaines, l'informa Vokara Che, j'ai prévenu le conseil que Jedi Kenobi est mis en congé. Cependant, j'ai fait des examens plus approfondis… »

Elle leva son datapad et pianota dessus, avant de reporter son attention vers les deux visiteurs, l'air affligé et amère.

« Qu'y-a-t-il ? S'enquit Cin.

\- Jedi Kenobi est dénutrition, il a perdu moins de 5kg en un mois, son bilan sanguin est catastrophique, tout est dans le rouge, il est même déshydraté. »

Cette annonce bouleversa Anakin, qui crut avoir mal entendu. Il connaissait tous ses mots, évidemment, il savait que c'était grave, quand il était sur Tatooine, nombreux d'esclaves sont décédés à cause de tout cela. Son maître avait donc failli mourir ? Pourquoi ? Comment ? Qu'avait-il manqué pour ne pas voir cela ? Il était le Padawan et il n'avait rien vu ?

_Obi-Wan déposa une assiette remplie de choses délicieuses sous les yeux d'Anakin._

_« Bon appétit, Padawan, lui lança joyeusement son maître._

_Il leva les yeux vers lui, boudant un peu, il n'aimait pas les légumes et Obi-Wan lui en mettait toujours dans son dîner. Il repoussa l'assiette et la jeta violemment à terre, avec une grimace. Son maître se figea et soupira, et déposa sa propre assiette sous les yeux d'Anakin._

_« Anakin, tu dois manger des légumes, c'est bon pour ta santé._

\- _Non. Je n'aime pas._

\- _Ecoute, tu es encore un enfant, tu dois…_

\- _J'ai dit non ! Ma mère ne m'a jamais fait de légumes !_

\- _Je sais et c'est pour ça que je t'en donne, tu es en manques de nutriments, ta mère n'avait pas les moyens de te donner des légumes, sais-tu combien c'est difficile de s'en procurer en bordure extérieur ? »_

_Le Padawan regretta alors son agissement et il finit par manger le repas. Il ne remarqua pas que son maître n'avait rien mangé ce soir._

_._

_Encore une dispute. Ce soir, Anakin s'était enfermé dans sa chambre, refusant de répondre à son maître qui annonçait le dîner. Puis après deux heures, son ventre commença à gargouiller et il finit par sortir. Son maître n'était pas là, mais il avait laissé un mot sur le buffet : « Ton repas est dans le frigo, réchauffe le avant. Bon appétit, Padawan. » Même après une dispute, Obi-Wan avait toujours fait en sorte qu'il mange. Sans attendre, il exécuta les recommandations et engloutit son repas, puis il fit la vaisselle et remarqua alors qu'il n'y avait pas l'assiette d'Obi-Wan, uniquement des casseroles prouvant le labeur du cuisinier._

_._

Il gémit. Ce genre de petits moments qui auraient dû alerter Anakin. Mais il n'avait rien fait, il avait ignoré cela. Son maître le faisait toujours passer en premier et ce, peu importe la situation. Il n'était jamais en colère, toujours avenant, faisant en sorte qu'Anakin ne manque de rien. Il avait laissé son maître se dégrader comme un esclave à qui on avait interdit de manger. Cette réalisation l'horrifia, il n'était pas mieux que les esclavagistes qui maltraitaient leurs esclaves. Il était même pire, car Obi-Wan était gentil et généreux, il n'avait jamais perdu la face devant Anakin, souriant toujours, lâchant des mots affectueux.

« Skywalker ? Tout va bien ? S'inquiéta Che devant la pâleur soudaine du Padawan.

Il sursauta. Les deux Jedi le regardaient, attendant qu'il réponde.

\- Je vais…bien…je veux…voir mon maître, s'il vous plait, pria-t-il d'une voix tremblante.

Che et Drallig échangèrent un regard entendu et la Maître guérisseuse lui adressa un sourire attendrissant, l'emmenant enfin vers la chambre d'Obi-Wan. Ils traversèrent un couloir et se dirigèrent vers le fond.

Quand Anakin entra dans la pièce médicale, il se retint de se précipiter sur le lit de son maître, pour le réveiller, il devait patienter. La vision de son maître aussi blanc qu'un linge, proche de la mort, immobile et perfusé des deux bras, recouvert d'un drap, lui fit monter les larmes aux yeux. Même quand il était esclave, il n'avait pas eu à voir ses amis ou bien sa mère dans un tel état.

C'était de sa faute. Et Obi-Wan en payait le prix. Il avait presque tué l'homme qui s'occupait de lui, qui lui enseignait à devenir un Jedi, l'homme qui l'avait aidé à s'adapter. Anakin avait si cruel avec lui, si méchant, si égoïste, si impulsif qu'il en avait honte.

Il s'approcha lentement du lit, des sanglots s'étouffant dans sa gorge, et de ses petits doigts, il attrapa la main froide de son maître.

« Maître, je suis désolé…s'il vous plait…revenez…je veux…qu'on rentre à la maison… »

.

.

* * *

**Quelques jours plus tard**

« Anakin, doucement, maître Che m'a dit que je ne devais pas courir. »

Le Padawan s'arrêta et retourna sur ses pas, rouge de honte. Ils se trouvaient sur le chemin vers leurs quartiers. Obi-Wan venait tout juste de sortir des Salles de Guérison et pouvait enfin rentrer chez lui, avec son apprenti. Anakin avait passé la majorité de son temps, dans sa chambre, occupant le Jedi, d'activité ou demandant son aide pour les cours. Depuis sa chute, le comportement de son padawan avait radicalement changé, il était plus à l'écoute, pus attentionné, plus préoccupé par l'état de son maître. Il l'obligeait même à manger tous ses repas, menaçant Obi-Wan de ne pas manger ses propres légumes. Anakin se mettait en jeu et généralement, son maître obtempérait, cela montrait alors que ce dernier se souciait de lui et cela réchauffa son cœur.

« Pardon, maître, s'excusa-Anakin sincèrement en se plaçant à ses côtés, vous pouvez vous tenir à moi, si vous voulez.

\- Non, mon jeune apprenti, cette canne me suffit.

\- Vous me trouvez trop faible pour vous aider ? se vexa le Padawan.

\- Non, ce n'est pas…

\- Alors, laissez-moi vous aider ! »

Obi-Wan n'eut pas le temps de protester, qu'Anakin attrapa son bras et le força à poser sa paume sur son épaule. Le Jedi soupira et abandonna. Si cela rendait heureux son Padawan, alors pourquoi pas.

Arrivé à leur quartier, le maître se jeta dans le canapé, haletant. Il était plus difficile qu'il y pensait de revenir chez lui. A peine, eut-il le temps de reprendre son souffle et ses esprits, qu'une tasse de thé bien fumante lui fut tendue. Clignant des yeux, Obi-Wan prit un certain temps à comprendre que c'était Anakin qui lui avait préparé sa boisson favorite.

« Eh…bien merci, Anakin. Tu n'étais pas obligé de…

\- Je dois m'occuper de vous, c'est ce que ferait tout bon Padawan, renifla le garçon en allant chercher des biscuits pour accompagner le thé.

\- N'en fais pas trop, je ne veux pas que…

\- Maître…je vous dois bien ça, coupa le garçon doucement.

\- Mais…

\- Vous avez toujours été gentil avec moi, laissez-moi vous rendre la pareille. »

.  
.

_Maître Windu s'assit à son chevet. Obi-Wan ne ressentit aucune douleur, soulagée par les antalgiques puissants que Che lui avait donnés. Tout le monde était au courant que Jedi Kenobi avait « sauté » du toit du Temple. L'air grave de Windu indiquait à Obi-Wan que la réunion qu'ils avaient le matin tournait autour de cela._

_« Comment vas-tu, Obi-Wan ? »_

_C'était la question typique des entretiens qu'il avait pu avoir les mois précédents, la familiarité en plus, indiquant alors que Windu n'était pas là en tant que membre du conseil, mais en tant qu'ami. Mais là, Obi-Wan ne pouvait pas dire « je vais bien ». Il était dans un lit médical, blessé, incapable de se lever seul._

_« Fatigué, dit-il alors._

\- _Tu nous as fait très peur, Obi-Wan. Nous avons cru que…tu avais tenté de te suicider._

\- _Que…comment avez-vous conclu que ce n'était pas un suicide ? S'étonna Obi-Wan._

_En réalité, le jeune Jedi avait pensé que tout le monde aurait interprété sa chute comme une tentative de suicide. Il ne voulait pas impliquer Anakin et il n'avait pas parlé de son Padawan à Che lorsqu'elle lui avait demandé des détails de son accident. Il avait prétendu qu'il ne se souvenait plus, à cause de sa commotion cérébrale._

_Mais visiblement, les maîtres Jedi n'étaient pas dupes._

_« Anakin est venu nous voir, lâcha Windu stoiquement, il a raconté ce qu'il s'était passé sur les toits. Il a avoué t'avoir poussé avec la Force, involontairement. »_

_La panique saisit alors Obi-Wan._

_« Je… Ce n'est pas de sa faute, il est encore jeune, il peine à contrôler la Force depuis un an et…_

\- _Il est mis en probation…_

\- _Quoi ? Non ! Maître ! Non ! s'écria Obi-Wan en se redressant._

_Un cri de douleur s'échappa de ses lèvres et Mace Windu l'incita alors à se recoucher, Obi-Wan était trop faible pour le repousser, au lieu de cela, il attrapa les manches du Jedi Korun._

\- _Ne le mettez pas en probation …pleura le jeune homme désespéré, c'est de ma faute, je n'ai pas…je lui ai mal enseigné…s'il est en probation…il…je…_

\- _Calme toi, Obi-Wan, il est en probation, jusqu'à que tu ailles mieux. Il suivra des cours imposés par le Conseil et il devra méditer avec un membre du Conseil matin et soir. »_

_L'annonce soulagea alors le Jedi qui relâcha Windu, son corps se détendit à cette nouvelle. Ce dernier passa une main sur son crâne émettant un petit rire. Obi-Wan le fixa, d'un air confus._

_« Tu devrais arrêter de te mettre trop de pression dans l'éducation et la formation de Skywalker._

\- _Je veux le meilleur pour lui. Je veux tout donner pour lui, pour qu'il soit un Jedi. J'ai mis en jeu ma santé, c'est vrai…mais je m'en fiche, Anakin est important et…_

\- _Nous sommes en partie responsable, Obi-Wan, lâcha brusquement Windu sur un ton empli de regrets._

\- _Quoi ?_

\- _Nous avons trop sous-estimé ton implication. Nous avons pensé qu'étant donné ta jeunesse, ton inexpérience, tu devrais être suivi par le Conseil, nous nous trompons. Nous t'avons donné une pression en plus, et nous en sommes désolés._

\- _Non, ce n'est pas..._

\- _Obi-Wan…on ressentait ton anxiété à chaque fois que tu venais pour ton entretien mensuel, mais nous avons ignoré cela, …alors que tu te donnais tant de mal à former Anakin, nous te critiquons. Nous sommes désolés d'avoir douté de toi et à partir d'aujourd'hui, nous te libérons de tes obligations envers le Conseil. Tu es libre de former ton padawan comme tu le souhaites._

_Le poids du stress des derniers mois s'évapora soudainement. Il n'aura plus à être surveillé par le conseil, c'était à la fois un soulagement et à la fois une libération. Être le seul Jedi à s'entretenir de la formation de son padawan était humiliant._

_« Anakin…souhaite encore rester mon Padawan ? Questionna-t-il alors subitement._

\- _Oui, bien sûr, il nous a suppliés de ne pas le séparer de toi. »_

.  
.

Anakin s'assit auprès de lui, sur le canapé, déposant la boite de biscuit sur la table. Obi-Wan avala son thé et savourant sa boisson, il n'avait pas bu cela depuis des jours et c'était si réconfortant et agréable. Son Padawan fixa ses pieds qui se balançaient, signe d'une anxiété cachée qui ne tarda pas à inquiéter le maître.

« Anakin, tu veux qu'on parle ? »

Le garçon s'immobilisa et leva ses yeux vers lui, les lèvres tremblantes. Il eut un temps de silence avant qu'il n'ouvre la bouche pour s'exprimer.

« Je suis désolé, maître, tout ça, c'est de ma faute…

\- Non, Ani, ce n'est pas de ta faute, dit Obi-Wan en déposant sa tasse pour prendre l'enfant dans ses bras.

\- Maître…j'ai…failli vous tuer, je vous ai manqué de respect, alors que vous n'étiez pas bien, je vous ai hurlé dessus, je vous ai rejeté…sanglota-Anakin sans pouvoir retenir ses larmes.

Ses émotions éclatèrent dans leurs liens et Obi-Wan lui envoya des vagues d'apaisement et de tendresses pour tenter de l'apaiser, mais cela semblait augmenter les pleurs du garçon, qui en réalité, fut extrêmement touché par l'amour que lui donnait son maître.

« Je suis désolé, répéta-t-il plusieurs fois tout en s'accrochant à la tunique du jeune homme, je…ne veux pas d'autres maîtres, je ne veux pas que vous m'abandonnez, je vous aime, maître.

\- Oh, Ani, je t'aime aussi et je resterai ton maître, jusqu'à que tu deviennes un Jedi, si tu veux encore de moi.

\- Oui, je veux…que vous m'apprenez à me battre, je veux que vous m'apprenez l'Histoire, je veux être un Jedi à vos côtés, Maître !

\- C'est promis…je te promets. »

Anakin en était certain. Il deviendra un Jedi, et Obi-Wan restera auprès de lui pour le former. Plus jamais, il ne compte le décevoir.

Plus jamais.

* * *

.

.

* * *

_« Tu étais mon frère et je t'aimais…Anakin ! »_

_Obi-Wan pleurait en face de lui, son visage marqué par la fatigue, la chaleur et la guerre. Des larmes coulaient de ses yeux._

_Anakin gémissait, grattant sur le sable rocailleux et chaud de Mustafar. Il venait de perdre ses jambes et un de ses bras, résultat final du combat contre son nouvel ennemi, son ancien maître et ami, Obi-Wan. Il hurla de douleurs, puis croisa le regard triste de son maître alors que ses derniers mots résonnaient à travers les bruits de la lave en ébullition._

_« Je t'aimais et je t'aimerai toujours…Ani. » souffla-t-il._

_Le jeune Jedi voulut lui hurler qu'il le détestait, il voulait lui exprimer toute la haine qu'il avait pour son ancien maître, mais il fut coupé car Obi-Wan descendit vers lui, le rejoignant subitement. Anakin tenta de le repousser avec son dernier membre restant, alors que le maître Jedi s'agenouillait à ses côtés, le portant loin de la lave et le positionnant sur le dos._

_« Oh, Ani, qu'ai-je fait ? »_

_Le jeune homme croisa les yeux bleus et humides d'Obi-Wan, dont les larmes ne cessaient de couleur continuellement de ses joues, jusqu'à glisser et retomber sur son propre visage, amenant une soudaine fraîcheur dans ce lieu caniculaire._

_Il voulait haïr cet homme, il voulait le détester mais…il n'y arrivait pas. Comment cela est-il arrivé ? Comment a-t-il pu de nouveau blesser l'homme qui l'avait aimé et qui l'avait protégé pendant des années ? Qui avait tant sacrifié pour lui ?_

_« Maître…souffla Anakin la voix rauque, je suis désolé. »_

_Obi-Wan écarquilla les yeux, ses traits se figèrent lorsqu'il réalisa ce qu'avait dit Anakin. Il n'était pas encore perdu, il y avait encore de l'espoir._

_« Maître…tuez-moi…et sauvez Padmé…s'il vous plait, supplia-t-il en empoignant faiblement le revers du col de Jedi._

_\- Non, Anakin…ne me demande pas ça …je vais t'emmener, je vais te sauver…_

_\- Maître, j'ai peur…de vous faire encore du mal, de faire mal à Padmé…j'ai tellement peur..._

_\- Alors je serai là, je serai toujours là pour toi, si tu as besoin de me faire du mal, je serai là, si tu as peur, je serai là…mais je t'abandonne pas, tu vivras, tu verras tes enfants, tu vivras auprès de ta femme, Ani…je le promets. »_

_La Force se calme subitement à cette promesse. Le cœur d'Anakin soupira de soulagement. Il ferma les yeux._

_Obi-Wan avait promis et il savait qu'il garderait sa promesse. Comme toujours._

_Cela était amplement suffisant._


End file.
